HTF: Fame and Miss Fortune
by ToonAngelStar17
Summary: In a attempt to win the grand prize of the Sweet Cherry Blossom pageant, Toothy and Handy enter Flaky in and train her to be a star. The only question is, what could go wrong? *Note*Mild Flippy x Flaky
1. A Star is born

_**Happy Tree Friends introducing**_

" _ **Fame and Miss Fortune"**_

 _ **Starring: Flaky**_

A young porcupine was screaming for dear life as she was clinging onto a tree. Her scream echoed around her as they spread across the once calm park, now corrupted by a massive threat.

She just wouldn't stop looking down at the terrifying beast below her.

"Flippy! Help me! It's horrible!" She screamed as the bear came dashing to her rescue. He halted with feet sliding across the ground; making some dust clouds form under him as he stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" He yelled bravely as he raised his fists in the air…

Flippy quickly shooed away the baby chick that sat on the grass. It chirped as it waddled away. Flaky, on the other paw, sighed in relief as she slowly slid down the trunk of the tree.

"Thank you so much!" Flaky smiled, "I thought I was a goner."

"Yeah, it's my job to protect my friends." Flippy replied as he tucked his paws in the pockets of his cameo jacket.

The two decided to keep walking through the park that was filled with singing birds and lush trees. It was an average day. Right now, Lammy was having a tea party with Sniffles and Russell, Disco Bear was at the café perfecting some of his new dance moves, and Pop was cleaning his son Cub's dirty diapers at home.

Lumpy accidently killed himself while trying to make some toast.

Nobody else got killed today so far, these days are often rare because of their immortality. When a tree friend is born, they are born mortal. If they die for the first time at any age of mortality, they become immortal. But if one dies outside of the Tree Valley, they die permanently.

But that aside, let's get back to our friends.

Meanwhile, Toothy and Handy were also in the park having a little talk as they walked along.

The amputee beaver suddenly saw a piece of paper flying through the air. It landed on his face, making him wave his nubs in order to take off. To no avail, he did his "angry face" and groaned.

"Whoa, what's that? Toothy asked as he took it off his face.

"What's it say?" Handy asked. The other beaver just shrugged.

Toothy began to read the paper. Handy leaned a bit to see for himself.

"Come see the annual Sweet Cherry Blossom pageant!" It read. "See some of the world's most delightful souls perform for the grand prize.

The pageant will be at Happy Tree Square, so come one and all."

"That looks like fun." Toothy said.

Handy didn't hear him because he his mind stuck on the "grand prize". In a thought bubble that floated over hi head, the image of a pair of robotic arms appeared, making Handy gaze off into the distance with a goofy smile on his face.

Shaking his head back to reality, he smiled nervously at Toothy, who gave him a suspicious look.

Handy suddenly pointed his left nub to another sentence on the paper. Both beavers looked down to read it.

"Know anyone cute enough? Enter them in before time runs out!"

Toothy scratched on of his hands behind his head as he looked around. "Who do we know that's cute and sweet?" He said.

Both of the beavers looked around the park, pondering on whom to enter in the pageant. Then they noticed Flippy and Flaky walking by. 'The two quickly stopped when they noticed the two beavers.

"Hey, is that a flyer for this year's Sweet Cherry Blossom pageant?" Flippy asked, pointing to the paper in Toothy's paws.

Looking at the flyer, Handy shook his head to say "yes". Toothy had a plan.

"Flippy, you ever wondered how cute Flaky would be on a scale of 1 to 10?" Toothy asked.

"Well, I think that-"

Flippy was immieadeatly cut off when Handy spoke up.

"Now, come on!" Handy growled. "Flaky would get stage fright the moment she gets onstage!"

"Hey, man!" The purple beaver said, Grabbing the porcupine and shoving her in front of his face.

Flaky yelped as she was pulled back and forth by his strong arms.

"I dare you to look at this face and tell me it's not cute!" He squealed. Flippy quickly broke him from Flaky as it was his turn to speak..

"I guess me and Flaky could give it a try. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Flippy said with a smile.

The good news made Handy start jumping up and down with glee.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! New arms, here I come!" Handy cheered.

"What?"

Handy looked to see all three of the group looking at him with a weird look.

"I mean, let's do this!" Handy retorted.

( _More to come in the next chapters! Review and comment on my stories:))_


	2. On The Set

A while later outside Sniffles's house, there was a small studio built in his backyard.

Inside the studio, Handy and Toothy were talking.

"Why do we even need an audition tape in the first place?" Handy asked as Toothy grabbed a camera.

"Just in case." The other beaver replied with a dorky smile that made Handy give him an annoyed stare.

They looked at the scenery for their audition. It was a large sky blue wallpaper with fluffy clouds strewn about. The landscape was accompanied by a group of enormous, yet robotic flowers of many colors and types that stood high over the heads of the beavers.

"Do you like it?" Sniffles asked the duo as he walked over. "These are flowers produced by special metals that increase with magnitude from the solar energy lights."

"What lights?" Asked Toothy. Sniffles pointed up to the ceiling.

Above them was the ceiling filled with many lights that looked similar to a solar panel.

"They're all installed in this studio thanks to my genius." He replied.

Handy looked back to the set and looked up to see Flaky, who was sitting on one of the large sunflowers that stood 3 or 4 feet above the ground.

She was wearing a short yellow dress with a diagonal black stripe pattern and short ruffled sleeves. On her head was a headband with a pair of long bug antenna and on her back was a pair of fake bug wings.

Laughing nervously, Flaky looked down to see what was going on below her.

However, noticing how far from the ground she was caused her fur to turn pale with fear. The timid porcupine shirked in terror as she cowered from behind the gigantic yellow petals.

Back down, Cuddles (dressed as a ladybug) and Nutty (dressed as a dung beetle) were carrying a large boom-box with Toothy as Sniffles was getting the camera ready for shooting.

Placing the boom-box down, Toothy pressed a button and a song came out flooding the studio's silence.

 _~And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out, what's in my head_

 _And I-I-I've been feeling a little peculiar~_

"Why did we even agree to play that song in the first place?" Sniffles asked Flippy, who simply shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "I have no idea!"

Meanwhile, Flaky's ears flickered at the sound of the music.

 _~And so I wake in the morning and I step outside_

 _And I take a deep breath and get real high~_

It sounded rather catchy for Flaky as she began to smile a tiny bit. The melody of the electronic keyboard and the 1990's tone was soothing and playful, giving her a message of friendship. Closing her eyes, her paws sat gently on her knees and bobbed her head back and forth to the beat. She even started to hum a few bars with all of her soft voice.

 _~And I say at the top of my lungs_

" _What's going on?"~_

Sniffles quickly pressed the recording button of the camera, signaling Cuddles and Nutty to start dancing on the set.

Flippy couldn't hold in his laughter when he noticed Nutty doing the moonwalk. Cuddles tried not to be a show off when he did some if the famous moves from Saturday Night Fever.

"Flaky, we're on!" Sniffles shouted to the porcupine. Flaky woke up and laughed little bit. But for her in the weirdest of reasons, she had an massive urge to dance to the vivid music.

 _~ And I say, HEYEAYEAYEAYEA!_

 _HEYEAYEA! I say Hey!  
What's going on!~_

Carefully climbing down the long stem of the sunflower, Flaky's feet later touched the ground and timidly walked up a few steps toward the center of the set.

She felt a bit awkward from how Nutty and Cuddles were dancing like goofballs. Toothy was giving her two thumbs up while Handy was about to do the same, until he remembered his loss of paws and did his "angry face".

The urge inside her forced her feet to suddenly scatter one place to another. Her left foot would tap as her right foot leaned to its rightful side. Feeling the music flowing through her arms, she decided to let it circulate by swaying her arms in the same tempo as her feet.

Before she knew, Flaky, the shy and timid angel, was dancing! Each passing second felt refreshing and she didn't want to stop.

She began to laugh gleefully as she even did a few spins in a circle. Sniffles and Flippy smiled as they watched her blossom on the set from her newfound courage.

"It's so…adorable!" Flippy said, choking up a little as he wiped a few tears out of his eyes.

Sniffles nodded in agreement. "Yes, she does have good dance skills for someone so precious to one's relationship." The aardvark replied..

 _~And I say, HEYEAYEAYEAYEA!_

 _HEYEAYEA! I say hey!_

 _What's going on!~_

"You're doing great, Flaky!" Flippy called out to the dancing female.

 _~(And he tries)_

 _Oh my God, do I try_

 _I try all the time_

 _In this institution~_

It was hard to tell if Flaky even heard him because she was too sucked up in the song.

Meanwhile, Handy was dancing by himself in a little circle, waving his nubs up and down.

"Robo Arms, Robo Arms, I'm gonna get my Robo Arms!" he chanted in a sing-song voice. Handy immediately stopped dancing when he noticed Toothy glaring at him.

The amputee laughed nervously as Toothy rolled his eyes reluctantly.

 _~(And he prays)_

 _Oh my God, do I pray_

 _I pray to seek the day_

 _(Rawr!)_

 _For revolution!~_

Flaky on the other paw, was busy in the middle of a spin that was more graceful than a ballerina.

 _~And I say, HEYEAYEAYEAYEA!_

 _HEYEAYEA!~_

"Back Flip!" Nutty yelled as he jumped in the air to do his flip.

But instead, he tripped on his own tail and crashed into Flaky, forcing her to crash into Cuddles and all three of them fell on the ground in a choir of painful groans.

"Cut! Cut! Sniffles shouted as Flippy rushed to their aid.

 _(A few minutes and a ton of band-aids later)_

"I've got good news and bad news." Sniffles said as Flippy removed the last of Flaky's quills off a Cuddles's face.

"What's the bad news?" Nutty asked.

"The camera is out of space, but the good news is that it caught everything before the accident!" The aardvark smiled. Flippy and Flaky sighed in total relief.

Picking Flaky up on her feet, Nutty laughed nervously as he spoke.

"So Flakes, no hard feelings?" He asked.

He kinda excpected her to agree with a sweet apology, but that's when she crossed her arms with a stubborn look on her face.

It was very rare for Flaky to even do a scowl due to her paranoid persona. Something was definatly wrong with her.

"What? Are you okay?" Nutty asked again.

Flaky stomped her foot on the ground and Nutty almost jumped in the air. Cuddles and Sniffles raised an eyebrow in suprise and shock.

"What's _even_ okay in the first place?" Flaky barked in a demanding voice. Nutty and Cuddles yelped at her sudden transformation from shy to sassy in only 3 or 2 seconds.

"You threw off my groove!" She continued. The two boys shrugged thier shoulders at each other.

All Nutty did was simply trip, and now it led all the way to a Flaky that they never even knew. Normally, Flaky would smile and say "That's okay.".This was a completaly different thing.

They were stopped when Flippy started pushing them aside. "What the heck, man!" Cuddles whined to the military bear.

"I'm sorry, but you _did_ throw off Flaky's groove." He replied with a reluctant smile on his face.

Then he turned over to Flaky, who was looking and her arms still crossed.

"What's the matter, Flaky? You were doing so great!" Flippy said, making the porcupine turn around slowly with a smirk.

Why the heck is she smirking, Flippy thought before she spoke.

"Don't you get it? This pageant could change my life. Or just maybe, i could be one of the brave girls!" Flaky chirped in her normal voice, but it was more cheerful.

"I'm just glad you took the time to understand!" She said before giving Flippy a small kiss on the cheek. Being given the kiss, Flippy's only option was to blush.

She ran back over to Sniffles for a talk, leaving behind a blank faced, obviously confused Flippy to stand there.

Blinking a few times, her chuckled to himself. There could be now way that Flaky could be acting spunky.

"Oh well, it's not like her career should be the death of me." he smirked as he began to leave. Just when turned to the front door, he heard the voices of the others.

"Flaky, you're gonna knock 'em dead when that pageant starts!" Handy smiled.

"Yeah! They won't even see it coming!" Flaky replied.

"It's an act to DIE for!" Cuddles said.

Hearing the entire converstation, Flippy's fur went pale as he fainted on the floor.

For some reason, none of the others had noticed.


	3. Star vs Starlet

A while late, two girls came into the studio.

"Hey guys! Heard you were doing a video!" Petunia chirped as Giggles walked with her.

They could see Flaky getting her makeup done by Nutty as Sniffles and Cuddles were discussing their improvements for the video.

"Oh, they're busy.." she huffed.

"Don't worry, we'll just wait over here." Giggles said, only to trip over something as she fell down.

Picking herself off of the floor, she suddenly noticed a figure in the floor. Petunia looked down as well, only to place her paws on her hips in surprise and disbelief.

On that floor was Flippy, but he was completely unconscious and sprawled all over the floor like a doormat. A ring of rotating stars and chirping birds was dangling over his head and he was groaning as if he were in misery.

The pupil of his right eye was replaced with a giant "4" while his left pupil had a giant "F", spelling the term "4F".

Confused, Giggles looked at Petunia while Petunia gave her a look back.

"Flippy? What are you doing on the floor?" Petunia asked as Flippy blinked, changing his eyes back to normal. "Not fainting on the floor…" Flippy said with a nervous laugh.

The three headed to the door as Petunia attempted to comfort the bear.

"You just need some fresh air, that's all." Giggles said with a smile.

"Well, as long as there's no more surprises, I'll be just fine." Flippy replied.

But just when Flippy opened the door, he nearly jumped in the air when a choir of voices screaming in delight hit his ears. His eyes were so close to launching out of their sockets when he suddenly saw a huge group of women charging towards him.

They all either had some type of map in their grip or a camera dangling around their neck.

Flippy didn't even have the chance to turn around and run away like heck when the girls toppled over him. Everywhere around him were girls screaming and giggling happily.

"Ladies! Ladies!" What's going on here?" Flippy yelled. The girls didn't answer, but kept giggling.

A pink cat swooned, "He's so much hotter in real life!" A brown fox and a green skunk agreed be sighing lovingly. Flippy cringed when a blue beaver and a orange rabbit began smothering his cheeks with kisses.

At the same time, Flippy heard another voice in the crowd.

It was Lifty and Shifty, who started walking through the group of girls.

The bear immediately groaned when he realized that it was another one of their scams just to get rich.

"Mr, Shifty! It's really him!" a red otter squealed.

"Yes, no other than Sylvester Stallion." Lifty said, making Flippy raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Who?" Flippy asked.

He was suddenly glomped on by the pink cat as she held a photo in front of his face. In the photo was a bear, who had the same color of green fur that Flippy had, but he had a tuft of extra fur on his head. The bear was also standing in a boxing ring as if he were ready to fight.

It made Flippy feel a bit guilty for the group of delighted girls surrounding him.

"Um…Yeah, that's me!" The bear fibbed, doing a wimpy yet confident pose to make it more realistic.

Hearing those words simply set the girls screaming with delight and desire. For almost an hour, half of the girls swooned and fainted in each other's arms while some of them were surrounding Flippy in a lovesick dog pile.

Lifty and Shifty just snickered as they walked off with cash in their paws.

Toothy and Handy, who were nearby, watched the scene from the studio.

"Are you sure that this will effect Flaky's pageant?" Toothy said sarcastically.

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Handy replied.

 _ **(The next day…)**_

Petunia was working her usual shift behind the counter at the Evergreen Café. She remembered that on her last shift, Disco Bear tried to be cool by deep-frying a stick of butter.

There wasn't a single table without a customer eating his or her meal.

"So Flaky, I heard you were entering the Cherry Blossom Pageant." Petunia said as she washed another glass. She looked at Flaky, but she looked a bit different.

The porcupine was wearing a white t-shirt with red polka dots and the logo of a heart in the middle. She also had on a blue denim skirt and a white, long sleeved jacket.

What made Petunia think she seemed the most different was the way her spiny quills were tied into a large ponytail.

"Yeah, it's a lot of hard work." She said, but her voice sounded a little more vivid than usual.

Sitting next to her was Toothy, who was enjoying some cookies on a plate, and Handy, who was making his "angry" face when he couldn't reach his milkshake.

"There's no other cutie pie like I'll ever be, but no one's too old to be cute as they want." Flaky continued as she shoved another scoop of her hot fudge sundae in her mouth.

"Are you sure?" Petunia asked again. "You seem very..perky this morning."

Flaky just giggled as she crossed her arms.

"I'm still me! What made you think of such a cheesy fib?" she huffed in response.

Petunia rolled her eyes, completely bothered by her comment.

"You know, the pageant's starting in two days and besides, what if there's gonna some ..competition getting in the way?" Toothy commented.

"Big deal!" Flaky huffed.

That's when the front doors as the café had opened wide.

Walking through the doors was somebody that made Flaky's eyes widen.

It was Flippy, but way more different.

He still had his beret on and dog tags still clung into his neck, but his whole army ensemble was missing. Instead, he wore a blue and white striped tank top that matched that matched his navy blue pants. Tied around his neck was a blue cape that draped over his back as he walked.

Standing a flamboyant position, he spread out his arms as if he wanted to say something..which he did.

"Everybody, hold your applause! I'm not worthy to be surrounding by such a wonderful audience like yourself." The bear spoke in a demanding voice.

He looked around as people were gossiping and whispering at their tables.

Flippy just shrugged as he adjusted his beret a few times.

However, Flaky was staring at him with a confused expression pasted on her face

"…Who the heck is that?" Flaky said after a few seconds of blinking.

"Are you kidding me?" Petunia replied to the porcupine, "That's the one and only, Sylvester Stallion!"

"Flippy's a secret celebrity?" Toothy said to Handy as he shrugged.

That's when Flippy began strutting over to the counter, leaning on it with his elbows pressed on the tabletop.

"Well, It's no secret being awesome." He chuckled.

Flaky groaned and turned her head away, not knowing that Flippy's eye spotted her. It seemed quite obvious since he was standing right next to her. Flippy's grin was full of mischief as he scooted a bit closer to her, but she still looked away.

"Well, well, If it isn't the "cute one"?" the bear purred in a imitating voice.

Feeling threatened, Flaky looked back at Flippy with a face that spelled, "What did you just say to me?" as she exchanged any icy glare.

"Buzz off, I'm busy enjoying my lunch! So don't get any ideas of making me drop it on the floor." she hissed.

"Quite the touchy type, aren't ya?" Flippy smirked as Flaky looked back at him again.

"Touchy?" Flaky repeated.

Flippy kept smirking as he began to break into another dramatic pose. "I'm feeling pretty interested in joining you and your little pageant, hopefully of take yet another title of my greatest." Flippy said "Well, what's so great about you anyway?" Flaky snarled.

The bear pressed his arms behind his back, exposing the lower part of his arms.

Flaky looked, only to have her eyes widen again from noticing their slight masculine appearance.

"Just take a look at these guys right here." Flippy purred, flexing his muscles a little.

The more that he showed off, it made Flaky's right eye twitch as blush flared across her cheeks.

"Hmm, that's actually some nice arms he's got.." Flaky thought.

She felt the urge to keep gazing as Flippy was flexing.

"He really does seem kinda ho-WHAT AM I DOING!" Flaky yelped in her head. The blush she bore was soon to turn into a shade of a sickening green color, but it was interrupted when she covered her mouth in case of any of her puke were to spill out.

"You feeling _jealous_ yet, cute stuff?" Flippy's voice dripping with vanity as he cocked his eyebrows slyly.

Flaky's blush instantly disappeared when she heard him speak and began shaking her fist in his face. Flippy tried backing up a few steps as she held the frustrated look on her face.

"Nobody wants to see somebody's icky muscles these days!" She huffed, nearly making everyone's jaws drop.

"Well, we'll see about this!" Flippy huffed back before stomping away until he shut the door with a powerful slam. When he seemed out of sight, Petunia shrugged and walked to the kitchen to take some more orders.

Toothy and Handy looked at each other, then they looked back at Flaky, who was busy enjoying the rest of her milkshake.

"We just got real, dude!" Handy muttered as Toothy nodded his head.

All that was left was one little question, how to handle both Flaky and Flippy's enlarged ego.

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: Uh Oh! I smell a plot conflict! Tune in for the next chapter!

*P.S: The part where Flippy was passed, i got the idea from the Bugs Bunny cartoon "Falling Hare"


	4. Until the dawn

_**(Later that night...)**_

"Thanks for letting us borrow your house, Sniffles." Toothy said to the aardvark.

It turned out that Handy and Toothy were looking for a fancy house for Flaky's "studio", also to make the newfound Flippy jealous. Sniffles had agreed to let use his house for a secure home.

"You're welcome." Sniffles relied, "Just don't break anything." Toothy gave him a thumbs up as he left the room.

The two beavers began looking around the top floor of Sniffles laboratory/home.

Sniffle's home was two stories high, the bottom floor was for his experiments and other things.

On the top floor, the walls were painted pink with red diagonal stripes. The floor was covered with a light blur fluffy rug and also three windows with satin curtains. In the far left corner lay a closet filled with a plethora of lavish clothing and expensive shoes.

There was a ginormous heart-shaped bed with soft blankets with vinyl pattern, accented by a large red canopy that dangled from above. Next to the bed, a wide glass screen door lead the entrance to a beautiful white balcony.

Everything was decorated to look like the household of a lovely actress.

"I think this'll work alright!' Handy said.

"And we'll be able to win first prize!" Toothy added.

Their conversation was interuppted as a figure came walking out of the bathroom. Toothy and Handy turned around and saw Flaky coming out the door.

Flaky's quills were tied in bigger ponytail by a large white scrunchie and an eye-mask that read "Her Royal Highness" was raised over her eyebrows.

She was also wearing a snowy white nightgown that reached her ankles and it had translucent long sleeves. On her feet was a pair of dark red slippers.

The porcupine looked so adorable in such a simple set of pajamas that it made both of their jaws drop a little bit.

"You know, I always wanted to wear a dress like this." Flaky chirped as she spun around in a small circle, making the skirt of her gown hover above the ground. After spinning, she cheerfully sat on the bed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I always wanted to do a backflip!' Handy said.

"And I always thought of studying farts!" Toothy added, sitting next to Flaky.

"Wait, studying farts?" Flaky asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Toothy replied, "But that stupid Bob Franklin did it first!

Flaky and Handy stared at the beaver for a few moments, compleatly silent in shock.

"Uh, I think it's Benjamin Franklin, dude." Handy muttered. Toothy only shrugged and hopped off the bed.

Flaky gently yawned and began to press her head on the many pillows that surrounded the fancy bed, her tied up quills lay near her head in a curvy line. All that Handy and Toothy could do was watch the young girl gazing at the canopy above their heads.

"Aww, she looks soo cute!" Handy gushed with sparkling puppy-dog eyes.

"Careful, you're gonna make her lose her adorable focus." Toothy whispered. to the amputee.

"I don't know." Flaky commented. "I wonder what my fans will be like?"

Suddenly, the harmony of a piano resonated from outside. Flaky perked her head up to hear the strange music playing, getting out of the bed and heading to the glass screen door.

As she strolled closer to the door, the louder the music became. Toothy and Handy tagged along while Flaky slowly opened the doors. Flaky began walking ahead from across the balcony and peeked from below the railway.

She could see the grassy plains and many flowers strewn about the ground.

What really caught her attention was the person that was gazing back up at her. That person was Disco Bear, dressed in a classy black tuxedo.

The piano music was still playing as he held a microphone tightly in his paw, singing passionately to Flaky as she kept watching.

 **Disco Bear:**

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

 _ **I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile**_

Flaky couldn't help but watch as Handy and Toothy walked up to rail and noticed the bear singing.

"What's he doing here?" Toothy groaned. Flaky, on the other paw, rested her arms on the railway with a caring smile.

"..It's a serenade.." Flaky whispered but loud enough for the two boys to hear. The beavers just looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Just like in the movies." The porcupine said.

"Yeah, except that prince is _barely_ charming!" Handy said, pointing his left nub to the bear.

 **Disco Bear:**

 ** _You're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wide-_**

The bear was interupted by a flower pot being tossed at his head as it sent him falling to the ground. Back up on the balcony, Flaky was holding a cracked pot in her paw.

"I always wanted to do that!" she giggled.

However, she was distracted by another melody playing. This time, it was a mixed harmony of violins and a cello in the middle. Flaky looked to see that someone was standing in Disco Bear's place.

It was Russell, who was also wearing a tuxedo but it's sleeves were torn and he started to sing with the microphone held by his hook.

 **Russell:**

 _ **My Funny Valentine**_

 _ **Sweet, Comic, Valentine**_

 _ **You make me smile with my heart**_

Yet again, Flaky watched with a goofy gaze on her face while Toothy and Handy rolled their eyes.

 **Russell:**

 _ **Your looks are laughable**_

 _ **Un-photographable**_

 _ **Yet, you're my favorite work of art**_

Handy, making his "angry face", used his teeth to grab a nearby flower pot and tossed it down, hitting Russell.

"That should take care of that!" he huffed, only for vivid 90's tune to play.

The amputee growled and walked back over to the rail, only to see Nutty this time, clad in a tuxedo with candy bits scattered around it.

It made Toothy smack his paw on his forehead when it was his turn to sing.

 **Nutty:**

 **Well, She's all you'd ever want**

 **She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner**

 **Well, she always knows her place**

 **She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner!**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Toothy barked as Flaky was watching him.

Handy looked around for more flower pots, but did his "angry face" again when he saw there were none left.

"Let him finish, nobody ever serenades with Tom Jones." Flaky sighed, resting both of her paws on her cheeks with a smile. Toothy and Handy could only roll their eyes once again.

 **Nutty:**

 _ **She's a lady!**_

 _ **(Whoa Whoa Whoa!)**_

 _ **She's a lady!**_

 _ **Talkin' about that little lady, and that lady is mine!**_

Back with Disco Bear and Russell, they were standing in a corner with each of them having a black eye while a boombox that was playing the music was also with them

"Yar, she must be one of those certain music lovers." Russell said.

"I told you we should have done Dean Martin!" Disco shouted, smacking his forehead.

"Maybe it's better if we did Ricky Martin." Russell added, making Disco groan in annoyance.

* * *

ToonAngelStar17: That's another one done! Review, pretty please!

Songs: "Hello" by Lionel Richie

"My Funny Valentine" by Frank Sinatra

"She's A Lady" by Tom Jones


	5. Before the interception

**(The Next Morning)**

The sun shone brightly over the light blue sky, and somebody was busy getting their beauty sleep. At Giggles's house, a familiar green bear was sleeping in the middle of her bed, wrapped in soft red blankets and two other just came in the room to wake him up.

"Why did we even let him stay in your house?" Petunia said to Giggles.

"I thought it'd be fun!" The chipmunk replied as she watched the person lay in her bed.

Flippy looked quite peaceful in the bed, besides the fact he was purring in his sleep. His beret was sitting near her alarm clock and a small string of drool was dangling from the side of his mouth.

Flippy's only clothing was his blue and white stripe tank top while he was sleeping. Giggles sat on the covers while she began petting the top of his head with her paw.

"Oh, Flippy." She said in a sing-song voice,"Time to get up, sleepy-head."

The bear only snored as his nose twitched a little.

"Y-yes, I'll have a large with pepperoni..." Flippy slurred.

That's when Giggles began shaking him. "Come, on! Get up!" She began to shout.

"No I d-din't want any extra cheese.." Flippy groaned as Giggles rolled her eyes.

Petunia began walking over to Flippy, carrying a feather. She took off the covers and grabbed one of his feet.

"I got this.." She said with a smirk.

She started brushing the small feather against Flippy's foot, causing him to giggle softly. Petunia kept on tickling his foot as he slowly squirmed in his sleep. The center of his foot was starting to turn red as the tickling continued, forcing more laughs out of his mouth.

"Ha ha ha! Mommy, that tickles!" Flippy squealed while Petunia tickled him further.

After a few more seconds, Flippy shot straight up from the bed, his feet still tingling from the feather's touch. Rubbing one of his eyes, he looked back at the two girls beside him.

"Morning, ladies." he said after yawning.

That's when a flock of birds came flying past the window, chirping happily.

"What's up with them?" Flippy asked.

The two girls just shrugged.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, back at Sniffles's House...)**

Many birds were chirping on the windowsill of Flaky's new room, but they wern't there for food or anything.

In the bathroom, Flaky was busy brushing her quills

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty." she sung to herself as she began to apply eyeshadow to her face. Toothy and Handy were nearby as they watched the birds chirp as Flaky kept singing.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Sorry this is too flipping short, I was in a rush.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	6. Meet and Beat up

Later that day, Flaky was gazing in the window of a clothing shop.

There was a manniquinn that carried a teal sundress that was covered in silver sequins. The bottom of the dress trimmed with lace that matched the color of the floppy white hat that stood above it.

"Just look that dress!" she sighed, "It's so lost without a soul to carry its power of being beautiful."

Handy and Toothy, who were with her, simply shrugged and smiled at her.

"It needs somebody to tend to its care...like me!" Flaky smiled as she set her paws on her hips.

She was about to continue when she heard a commotion ensuing from a few buildings away.

As Toothy and Handy tagged along, they could see a group of papparazi surrounding a green figure as he was sitting at the table of a quaint cafe.

It was only Flippy, which wasn't much to the mature Flaky's surprise.

Her ears were ringing from hearing the wild squealing of the many girls who were reaching out to the bear. It was hard for her to count how many hearts were dancing above their heads. They were all being held back the other people, flashing their cameras at him.

Flippy leaned back on his chair, kicking his feet up on the table at the same time. His arms were behind his head as he gave the crowd a soft and alluring smirk.

"Mr. Stallion, What was it like for you while filming the Rocky series." asked a reporter.

"Well, I just stood in a ring and kicked a bunch of butts. End of story." Flippy replied. This made some of the other reporters to whisper to each other and take quick glances at Flippy.

A young light green female cat with a notebook in her paws walked up to him with a crazy smile spread on her face.

"Sylvester! Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

That's when Flippy's smile quickly vanished. His eyes slowly turned to the the cat, still holding the notebook. He raised his left eyebrow as his right brow remained straight over his eyes. The bear's head tilted to the left for a while as he kept looking at her.

"What?" The cat asked, her smile turning to a timid frown.

Flippy lifted his right arm and his elbow clung onto the table's rimmed as he began to make perfect contact with the cat's eyes. At the same time, he smiled again but it became a grin filled with pearly white teeth.

"I don't know... _can_ you have it?" He purred, cocking his eyebrows up and down.

That very moment, almost every girl in the crowd began to scream louder with delight and the pace of the flashing cameras quickened. Hearing what Flippy had to say made the green cat happily swooned with a paw resting on her forehead and fell to the ground, dropping her notebook.

Flippy caught the book and took a pen out of his pocket. Inside the book, he wrote, "Sylvester, His Hotness At Your Command." in purple ink.

He noticed the dizzy cat climbing back on her feet, wobbling slightly.

"A little something as a gift." he said as he passed the book to her. The cat giggled as she vanished in the crowd of people.

Meanwhile, Flaky was trying to squeeze through the massive crowd. She could have stabbed every last person in the heart if her quills weren't still tied up in a ponytail.

"If it ain't that traitor, Flippy!?" the porcupine muttered softly to herself, "I oughta give a cute little punch in the face!"

"That's Sylvester Stallion!" cried a black and white fox.

Flaky pushed her out of the way kept barging through. "So what if he's "handsome"? I can make a man fall down like a brick!" she hissed. That's when an couple of foxes nearly smacked their paws in her face as she was flailing the in the air.

"I love my ladies like I love my reflection, Smoking hot!" Flippy said from afar.

It forced more giggling to drip out of the girls's mouth and only caused Flaky roll her eyes while a orange skunk swooned and leaned on her right arm.

"Yuck! Cut that out, psycho..lady! Flaky yelled at the skunk.

"Be still, my beating heart!" The skunk chimed as she pressed a paw on her chest. Flaky pushed her away and started stomping towards near the path of the held up her paws when some of the cameras started flashing at her. "Hmph! be still, my churning stomach!" She hissed as she kept walking.

On the way, she found a wolf fainting into another wolf's arms. A squirrel was hugging her own tail as she sighed at Flippy. "~Aah, he's soo dreamy!" a trio of rabbits chimed, making Flaky do a a gagging face while she pointed to her open mouth.

"Yeah, so what!?" Flaky replied.

She found her self standing near Flippy, who gave her any icy stare. The brave look on her face never changed in the slightest when she started to strut up to him.

"Nice meeting you here, Mr Hot-shot." She jeered at the bear.

When Flaky appeared in front of the crowd at last, the commotion began to rise slowly. "She's so cute!" cries the girls and some of the boys. The girls were still cheering except almost every male in the crowd was cheering louder than the girls.

Half of the reporters fainted or howled like wolves at the porcupine.

"Hm, you haven't changed, have you?" Flippy chuckled.

Flaky hissed with a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Don't act like it's funny!"

"I know you just tease me like your fans.." the bear said, making her glare as she pressed her arm on the table.

"Excuse me?" She huffed.

Flippy got up from his chair and Flaky watched as his arms crossed his chest while he gave her a sly smirk.

"That's right.." he cooed in a smooth voice, "Your brain is scorching like a day in Death Valley thinking of me."

The blush on Flaky's face became darker and she could feel her fists clenching.

He stuck his paw underneath Flaky's chin while he ran his fingers back and forth, making her eye twitch again.

"Both of your soft cheeks are red as a cherry pie when I look at you."

A tiny voice inside Flaky's head was shouting at her to kick him in the face, but she didn't somehow.

A few drops of sweat fell off the side of her face when Flippy started to flex his arms again. But her fur went pale and she gulped when she saw a couple of veins pulsing on his muscles. Her face became green with disgust as she pushed him away from her face.

"I'm sorry!" She huffed, "But I like my steak cooked medium rare, not raw!"

Watching as she gave Flippy a verbal burn, the crowd burst into laughing fits while some cheered and whooped at her choice of words. The only thing that made the moment seem strange was the theme from "Benny Hill" was playing around them.

Flaky began to laugh at the bear as he curled his fist.

"Why you little...I'll mash up that cute face of yours!" Flippy huffed, shaking his fist in the giggling Flaky's face.

Then the two looked and saw Lumpy, who conduction a group of generic tree friends playing some instruments. "What? Can a man practice with his multi-purpose orchestra in private." the moose huffed.

Then, Flippy got an idea.

"Conductor, play something...classy.." He smirked as Lumpy's band obeyed. The crowds of many began to spread out as Flippy stood in a tough stance in front of Flaky.

"What are you doing?" Flaky asked.

"You're about to look at it, missy!" Flippy replied as he gave her another icy stare.

But then Flaky realized that he was about to sing and smacked her forehead.

 **Flippy:**

 **I am the Fabulous Flippy**

 **and I am the best celeb, you see!**

 **A huge supply of fab**

 **comes from my rock-solid abs**

The bear lifted the bottom of his tank top, showing off his furry belly as had a strange yellow glow. Flaky rubbed her eyes after she was nearly blinded by it. Flippy quickly put his top back on.

 **How about a fight, you little brat!**

"Well, I'm so cute that you'll have to kick your own butt just for good measure." Flaky smirked. That's when she noticed Handy and Toothy barge through the crowd. "Flakes! Sorry we were late!" Toothy chuckled. "Yeah, we got stopped after a couple of girls fainted on top of us." Handy added.

"Are these two your managers or something?" Flippy snickered.

"...Yeah.." Flaky said flatly.

"...Oh..." Flippy muttered. Then he snapped his fingers and at his command, Giggles and Petunia came to his side. "You guys are his managers?!" Flaky shouted.

"He promised half the money prize after the pageant." Said Petunia as she shrugged. But then Flippy sung again.

 **Flippy:**

 **Do you really think you can challenge me?**

 **You don't seem to know what scene you're in**

 **VIP's the only card that I prefer to deal**

 **How do you think I keep the lovely grin?**

Flippy revealed his smile as a couple of his teeth sparkled.

"As if yours could never shine.." he sneered before he lightly poked Flaky between the eyes, making her rub them in reaction. She crossed her arms with another smirk on her face.

"Well, at least my tears aren't fake when I do commercials!" Flaky bluffed, her ponytail swaying as she lifted her head in pride.

The crowd was cracking up with laughter as some people were rolling on the floor in glee.

Slightly enraged, Flippy removed his blue cape and Gigles caught it after he tossed it.

"Try and hit me." He chuckled, "I won't feel a thing!" Flaky began to look down at her left arm, flexing her paw as she examined it. She looked back at Flippy and she just shrugged.

With a massive "Pow!", Flaky slugged him in the belly with her right arm. The blow sent Flippy flat on his back on the floor. By this time, the crowd was applauding and giggling wildly in delight.

"Hey, why'd you hit with the other arm?" Handy asked.

"My other one felt tired..." Flaky replied.

Suddenly, a low growling noise was coming from Flippy. His legs began to slowly take control, then his arms, then his whole body as he was on his knees. His growling gradually became louder until he jolted on his feet with his fists shaking like an earthquake.

His teeth were stuffed with razor sharp teeth and his eyes had changed into a duo of dark yellow pupils. It was no other than Flippy's alter ego, Flipqy. He let out a fierce roar at the porcupine as she almost broke into a cold sweat.

"YES!" Giggles and Petunia cheered in unison. Watching Flippy's natural flipping, Lumpy's band sped up the music's tempo to make a suspensful mood.

"Um...I think she made him mad..." Toothy whimpered.

"YOU THINK?!" Handy barked as Flipqy pointed an angry finger at Flaky and the two beaver that stood beside her.

 **Flipqy:**

 **Now I'm really getting rather mad**

 **You're like a prissy**

 **(to Toothy) cowardly**

 **(to Handy) useless ignoramus**

Handy heard what Flipqy said and did his "angry face", but it became a face of fright when Flipqy pulled a bowie knife out of his pocket and pointed it at Flaky.

 **When I knock you out with my bare paws**

 **I'll turn my back at you and I will shake my butt**

"Your butt..?" Flaky asked.

"My butt!" Flipqy sung again.

"Your butt?" Handy and Toothy repeated.

"That's right, my butt!" Flipqy sung.

"Eww!" Flaky yelled, shuddering in disgust.

"My butt!" Flipqy repeated.

"Eeww!" All three of our heroes yelled.

"MY BUTT!~" Flipqy sung once more, holding the lost note with a loud voice.

When Flipqy was holding the note, the girls that were littered around the crowd were squealing at the top of their lungs. Flipqy even had to cover his ear from their annoying screechy voices.

He looked around to notice that Flaky, Handy, and Toothy were missing. The bear ran through the crowd as he looked left and right for his new victims.

*Meanwhile in a Porta-Potty*

"Why do gotta hide in here?" Flaky groaned, scrunched in the spot by the toilet.

Handy was smushed in a small spot near the toilet paper and Toothy was standing on top of him.

"I had to pee, you know!" Toothy said, only to jump when a knife sliced through the plastic door. The door of the potty fell down and a blood thirsty Flipqy was standing in front of them with the bowie knife prepared to stab them like a bloody shishkabob.

"..On second thought, I think I can hold it..." the beaver squeaked before the three screamed, running of in a trio of purple, orange, and cherry red blurs.

Fliqpy laughed manically as he charged after them.

The three kept running until they vanished behind the door of a lavender building. They were surrounded by a room filled with dozens of different shaped mirrors and cobwebs on the ceiling.

"This funhouse seems pretty safe.." Flaky muttered.

"Hey, what's that?" Toothy asked.

Handy and Flaky looked to find a large glass container with something inside it and it had a label on it. Flaky watched it and began to read.

"In case of PCA: Psycho Celeb Alert, Break Glass." She read. That's when Handy jumped and bashed his head on the glass, shattering it as an object came falling out of it.

Toothy picked it up and Flaky smacked her forehead when she noticed it.

"What does a scented candle have to do with famous people?" Handy groaned.

They suddenly heard Flipqy's insane battle cry from afar and they all broke out into a sprint when they zoomed past the door leading them out of the room.

When they looked into the room next door, it was a hallway that had three doors on the left and three other doors on the right.

Thinking quickly, they ran into the 2nd right door.

Flipqy burst through the 3rd left door, knocking it down and he looked around and saw nobody there. He growled in fury as he dashed into the 1st left door.

As he left, Flaky and the two beavers ran in but from the 1st right door, continuing their way into the 3rd left door.

But Flipqy came out as he chased Flaky out of the 2nd left door and into the 1st right door.

Toothy and Handy ran from the 3rd right door and to the 3rd left door.

Handy was being chased by Flipqy when he ran from the 1st left door and to the 2nd right door.

Flipqy was soon chasing all three of them from the 1st rigth door and out of the bulding. Outside it, it read "The Scooby-Doo Experience!", but Flaky and her managers were busy running to see it.

It wasn't long when Fliqpy lost track of the three in the middle of a sidewalk. But then his eyes caught a giant wooden box full of red and spiky orbs with white sparkles as it stood near a stand.

He lunged at the box and tore his paws through the spiny pile. The orbs were bouncing left and right behind his back until he heard a voice that made him snap out of his psychotic state.

"Yar! Whatcha be doing with me Sea urchins!?" Russell sneered.

Flippy looked down at the box and chuckled nervously at the enraged otter.

"Um..I was just...checking for sales?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it's high time ye need to cool off!" Russell said, only to watch a sudden huge wave of ice cold water fall on top of Flippy.

He looked and he saw Flaky holding a giant water hose that was connected to a fire hydrant with the help of Toothy and Handy with a wrench in his mouth.

"It's a good thing that I found this hydrant while we were running." Flaky smiled before she looked back at Flippy. The bear was shivering in a huge puddle of water. His tank top was sticking his fur with the light gray splotches of silk fabric as his legs shuddered underneath his blue jeans.

"No! My clothes!" Flippy whimpered, "It's ruined, I tell you! Ruined!"

He began to curl into a ball as Flaky watched with Handy and Toothy.

"Oh, what a world! what a world! A idiotic cute female has toppled my fabulous physic!" He continued sobbing heavily.

Toothy stared at Flaky for a while then he looked back at the whining Flippy.

"Should we help him?" he asked.

"No way! This is too priceless!" Handy laughed as Flaky laughed along.

Toothy rolled his eyes with Flippy still on his knees.

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Read and Review!**

 **P.S: Flippy's song is a parody of "The Great Mighty Poo" from Conker's Bad Fur Day. (It was stuck in my head and it was the only way to get it out ^-_-)**


	7. The final Curtain

**(The Next Day)**

Flippy sat back in his bug red chair as he began to flip through the channels on TV. Looking down at his normal cameo jacket, he felt this was more comfy than a silly tank top and a cap.

"Flaky come on, they're annoncing the winner!" He shouted from afar.

The porcupine smiled sweetly as she walked out of the kitchen with a couple glasses of water. Toothy and Handy were sitting on the floor as they watched the screen.

"I can't believe that Flippy had fame that _l_ _iterally_ gone to his head" Handy said.

"Quite true." Said Sniffles, looking at an X-ray of Flippy's head, " After falling underneath an alternate ego, the information he had recieved soaked into his nervous system as it made so self-centered."

Petunia, who was sipping a glass of water, rolled her eyes.

"I know, right! He has some serious issues!" She scoffed.

Flippy gave her a quick glare before he grabbed his water glass and splashed it all over Petunia's head.

"AGH! No, not my fabulous fur!" she shrieked as she fell to the floor, rolling back and forth in a fatal position.

"..Good grief..." Flippy muttered.

"You know something?" Flaky asked, "I'm kinda glad that we quit that silly pageant."

"Me too! That first prize thing didn't seem a lot of fun either." Handy added.

Flippy clicked the remote and the TV showed where Lumpy was doing a broadcast. Lots of people had surrounded him at a big stage as he spoke.

"This is your daily 3'o clock news with a big story!" Lumpy said onscreen, "I'm here at The annual Sweet Cherry Blossom Pageant where we have found our next winner of the year!"

"Big deal.." Flippy groaned as he began to sip his water.

However, he quickly spat it out when he saw another person standing next to Lumpy.

Flaky felt her jaw dropping while Petunia smacked a paw on her forehead. Handy was trying hard not to laugh and Toothy was already rolling across the floor when they saw him.

It was Nutty, who was wearing a frilly princess-like crown that read "Cherry Blossom Queen" in red and pink rhinestones. All of the crowds were cheering wildly for him as the click of cameras were echoing and who knows how many women were squealing and screaming at the squirrel crazily.

Lumpy continued, "Our year's new winner has won the ultimate title by his amazing talent of crafting a 10 ft tall house of cards with nothing but chocolate bars and salt water taffy."

He passed the microphone to Nutty as he looked at the camera.

"Woah! I'm on TV!" He shouted happily, giggling as he jittered a little, "Hi Flippy! Hi Flaky! I'm on screen!"

But the two were still gawking at the screen with wide eyes.

"He won..by stacking ..junk food?" Flaky muttered as Flippy's eye twitched.

"And we want to present you with out First winner's prize!" Lumpy shouted, pointing towards a big spotlight.

In the spotlight was a majestic looking limo that was colored red with orange flames at the sides. It revved its engine as the crowd was still cheering.

The other dour tree friends could only shrug at each other as our story irises out on Flaky and Flippy, but it stopped for a moment when Flippy smacked himself on the forehead.

"Now why didn't I think of that!" he yelped.

Flaky rolled her eyes as the irises closes at last.

THE END

 **Moral: _"_** _Heavy is the head of he who wears the crown"_

* * *

 **ToonAngelStar17: Yep, that ends Fame and MIss Fortune! I just hope i didn't make this ending too sucky...**

 **Flippy: Aww, that's okay *hugs me***

 **ToonAngelStar17: ..Thanks, I needed that a lot**

 **Flippy: Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
